Double Edged: Part III- One Down
by Cat's Pajamas
Summary: Rachel makes it to the room, but this is certainly not what she wanted... or expected.


__

Here we go again! Aren't you people (or peopling as my laptop is telling me to spell it. What the hell?!) sick of me yet? Oh you know you love me. hehe Oh right, that copyright crap. Ermm… rather… Max Steel is copyrighted a bunch of companies and a bunch of people that aren't me. It's not that I don't take these people seriously, trust me, it's just that I don't know who you are! If I recall Fox kids and Matel are in there somewhere, but I couldn't really tell you. I'm stupid like that. So yeah… I don't own Max Steel! I'm not getting any money off of this! Don't sue me!. Anyway, this is the result of me going through some major mental problems, (friends, family, love life, school… you name it! I got it!) and getting a hold on the newest Matchbox 20 CD Oh, and you're going to find me putting random things in first person. I'm sorry… I wrote this whole thind in first and then changed it later because I didn't like it. Anywho who, myself and my wonderful laptop computer, Demetri now bring you chapter three!! Whooness! Take a bow Demi. Yes, my laptop has a name. You got a problem with that? Wanna take it outside? Huh? Hu-

****

PART III: One Down

Rachel took one last look at the room around her. The Danger Room. This room was safe, in this room she wouldn't have to face her problems. Here she wouldn't be doubted… Here she wouldn't have to ever see Steel. But it was a last look. Spinning on her heel, she stepped out of the doors, listening to metal door slide shut behind her. No turning back now.

Roberto and herself gracefully stepped over the mess of machines strewn about the floor. She was not used to mess, but it was almost like a seventh sense for her. Tripping was not something she ever did. It was almost bellow her, and so she was constantly looking back on the bits of metal and buttons with narrowed eyes. A particular piece which resembled a toy dog caught her gaze, and before she realised that she was staring, Roberto had turned and was giving her an impatient look. She raised her eyes to him, returning the look.

"Disorderliness like really shouldn't be-"

"In a place like this? I know Rach… He just caught me by surprise this time," Roberto cut in with a sad look, turning his back to her and starting back for the exit.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Josh… Max… He was looking like he was getting better for a while. I was working on the _perro_ for him, as a gift for getting out of that… place. For when he got better. I guess he didn't… I guess he isn't… I…"

"He's not getting better, is he?"

__

"No, falta.."

She sighed softly and stepped up beside Roberto, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stopped, and she could hear the soft sniff. The poor man. He had been trying so hard to mend a broken friend. A broken super hero, an agent. Had no one stopped to think of him? He must have been suffering too. Max was his best friend, to see Max like he was, however he was, must have been heartbreaking. He had already lost so much, this was the last thing he needed. If she had been there she could have protected him. She could have been his shoulder to cry on after whatever he had gone through. Yet she wasn't there, was she? She had been playing leader. The boss. She had been playing pretend, and now everything was in shambles. Stupid woman. 

"Roberto… I will do everything in my power to solve this."

"Rachel this isn't something that needs your power. This is something that needs just you. Only you can heal this. No power involved," he said quietly.

"I'm so sorry… I should have been there for you. For all of you."

"Just do something for me? One thing…"

"Anything."

"Never leave us like that again…"

She could have broken into tears right then and there, and probably would have, had Roberto not turned to her with a weak smile. He took her hands in that brotherly way and smiled. There was no romance involved, it was just a way of saying that he forgave her. His smile was so soft, and so forlorn that it hurt to look at him, but she couldn't turn away. He had forgiven her. Rachel knew in that smile that we were going to be okay. She nodded slightly, and he dropped my hands, swallowing hard. She knew they needed to be moving again. Always moving.

The months of working with him showed as they turned in union, the single boot click at the end. It was like being in training all over again. They looked at each other, daring each other. In that exact moment we took one step forward. Right, left, right, left, right, left, right… Another step. Another and another. In perfect unison. In perfect rhythm. Even after all the time they had spent away, they were still in perfect sync. Even their nervous laugher, as it echoed off the silent white walls, was perfect. Suddenly though, Rachel stopped. The noise clattered, the heavy stomp. Roberto, startled, stumbled, creating even more of a disruption. He looked over his shoulder at her, cocking his head to one side. She always seemed to create disturbances. It always seemed to make a chain reaction. First her, then her team mates. Roberto reached behind himself, palm up, offering his hand to her. Rachel shook her head, with a slight smile, and started walking again. His steps matched mine with ease and once more they were faultless. Everything could be solved if she tried. She could ruin a moment. She could bring it back. She could start all over again, and it could be as perfect as it was once more.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was standing before Max's door. His room, his private quarters. It's not like she hadn't been there before, they had been friends, but now the thought made her blood run cold. Having to enter his room… Having to face him. The shock had just worn off then, and she realised what she had put herself into. She was going to have to see Max, and not only that but she was going to have to see him as she had never wanted him to be. A twisted creation of hers. Roberto must have sensed it. 

"The door doesn't talk too well, _Hermana_."

"The door is a lot easier to talk to than Max."

His chuckle was short, as he stepped up to the retina scan. 

__

"Nadie sospecha siempre la mariposa," he spoke quietly, his Spanish never faltering, before he turned to her, "I'm not promising you that everything is going to be okay Rachel. I am saying that you have to try. You're his last hope. But I doubt you're going to like what you see…"

"I'll be fine," I said almost too sharply.

Roberto looked at Rachel sadly, as the computer welcomed him, sliding the door open. He put his hand on the small of her back, encouragingly, and led the woman in. Into the last place she wanted to be. Without warning, his presence left almost completely. The female agent spun, eyes wild, betraying every bit of composure she had worked so hard for. His back was to her and he was under the door frame, one hand still on the side. He looked behind him, neck turned almost as far as it would go. He didn't need to say anything. Rachel knew she would be alone from now on, in physical means anyway. Roberto didn't need to go through anymore of this. Roberto didn't need to watch her beat some sense into Max. Roberto needed some healing of his own. She nodded, and he gave her a Mona-Lisa smile. With that, the door slid shut. She was alone. In the dark. Alone in the dark, with only her fears. And Max Steel.

Her memory kicked in about then, hands making their way to my waist. With a practised motion she turned the dim light on my belt on, turning around the room. It was a disaster, to say the least. Feeling her way along the wall, careful not to stumble on the loose rubble, Rachel flipped the room switch, instantly making the room brighter. Her eyes adjusted, not liking what the adjusted to.

It could hardly be called a room at this point. Pieces of the walls were missing. Clothes, furniture, food, and next to everything else imaginable was strewn about. Each way her green eyes looked, something was broken. She picked my way through the piles, eyes scanning. This was disgusting. This was despicable. This was disturbing…

She stood in the centre of the room, just looking. A cold breeze hit her, and peered over irritably. A hole had been made straight through to the outside wall. Max Steel at his worst. Her heart dropped. Max had never used his powers for anything but good. It was a sacred rule to him. Breaking N-tek property was not considered, 'good'. She could hear music playing from somewhere. The words were harsh but true, and seemed to mimic the emotions that stirred in the air. The blonde took a step forward, not letting herself be afraid anymore. He still had to have some morals. Didn't he?

She knew which one was his private room without even opening the door. She had been there before, she had sat on his bed listening to him tell her about their new assignment as he had changed in the bathroom. It was hard to forget that. She put her hand on the door and pushed lightly. It didn't move. 

"Max? Would you open the door."

There was no answer. She tried again.

"Max? Please, open the door! Come now, let's be reasonable."

Still no answer.

"Max?! Open the door! Max! Max!! Open the door!"

No answer. Her eyes narrowed, and she drew back slightly. With a snap of her leg, she kicked at the door. At once it flew open, revealing a dark room. No lights were on, and the only thing other than the consistent musical voices was a shadow crouched in the corner. She tilted her head, and stepped into the absence of light. 

"Max?"

Her only reply was a pair of shocking blue eyes, staring at her from the angle.

__

OOO!!! I hated that ending. It sucked. Actually, I hate the majority of this. I'm putting it up for now though. I might end up getting so sick of it I'll just rip it apart and post again. I'm having writers block damnitt! GAH! I hate writers block. Stupid boyfriend!! STUPID STUPID! *whacks her stupid boyfriend with whom she's having troubles with upside the head* I promise the next one will be better. After these stupid exams! I hate exams! *sighs* Anywho, catch you on the flip side. Review! Review review review! I need some constructive criticism and pats on the back here! Thank ye. 


End file.
